


You're doing it wrong, idiot

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Another fulfiled request from tumblr.Harry takes Rafe to Hyde Park to work on his anger issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 27. you’re doing it wrong, idiot + 97. you’re too old for this from here, requested by @rafe-adlers over on tumblr.   
> (http://lenafromthenordiccoven.tumblr.com/post/156728252714/youre-doing-it-wrong-idiot)

‘Where are you dragging me off to at this ungodly hour, Flynn?’ Rafe Adler groaned. The sun was just beginning to rise over London and Harry had dragged him out of bed and onto the streets. He had tried to persuade Harry to just go back home – and back to bed –, but Flynn had been persistent. And judging by the duffle bag and the loose clothes he was wearing, Rafe assumed that they weren’t just going to be sightseeing. Even at six o’clock in the morning, London’s streets were already moderately busy and it would only get worse until rush hour was over again, and then the same act would be repeated in the evening.

                ‘Harry, please. Let’s just go back home,’ Rafe tried again.

                ‘Not before we’ve done what we came here for. And stop whining like a spoiled brat. _You’re too old for this_ ,’ Harry replied. They were now across the street from Hyde Park Corner and slowly the realization dawned on Rafe that what they would be doing here could be quite humiliating.

                ‘Please, don’t tell me, we’re going horse riding or something.’

                Harry chuckled. ‘No, not that. But it could prove to be embarrassing, if you keep acting like a child.’

                Rafe grumbled something inaudible along the lines of ‘This is not funny’ and ‘I can’t believe, I let you do this to me’. They entered the park and followed the path for a while, until Harry went off the track and into the bushes.

                ‘What the hell are we doing here?’

                Harry had led him onto a small meadow that was surrounded by bushes and thus relatively secluded. Rafe noted that Harry hadn’t answered his question, but instead put his bag down and procured a set of speakers and a docking station for his iPod.

                ‘Harry, what are we doing?’ Harry still ignored him and began to take off his shoes and jacket.

                ‘Flynn!’ Rafe snapped, Harry looked at him.

                ‘Relax, Adler. Nothing too compromising. Unless you make me do that to you.’ Harry grinned, Rafe crossed his arms in front of his chest.

                ‘Well, I’m not taking my shoes off,’ he grumbled.

                ‘You don’t have to. Now get your pretty arse over here, love.’ Rafe, still grumbling, complied.

                ‘Close your eyes,’ Harry ordered.

                ‘Are you going to explain what all this is about?’ Rafe heard grass rustling and then the kind of music that you usually hear in meditation sessions began to float towards his ears.

                ‘You remember that I told you about the time I spent in Tibet after the whole Shambhala ordeal?’ Harry’s voice seemed a few feet away from Rafe, it came from the direction of the music.

                ‘Yes,’ Rafe answered.

                ‘Well, during that time, I had a few… issues with relaxing and one of the village people, I believe he was a monk, taught me some meditation techniques. And I just figured you might benefit from this as well.’ Rafe could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice and cracked an eye open.

                ‘Close your eyes. And just concentrate on your breathing. Deepen your breaths gradually, let everything else be unimportant.’ Rafe did as instructed. Again he heard the rustling of grass, accompanied by footsteps.

                ‘ _You’re doing it wrong, idiot_ ,’ Harry whispered behind him, hands resting on Rafe’s shoulders.

                ‘Relax, Rafe. Expand your lower belly while you inhale, contract it while exhaling. Keep your upper body still, bend your knees slightly. And concentrate on your breathing.’

                How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on his fucking breathing when his boyfriend was slowly dragging his hands down Rafe’s sides, towards his hips?!

                They continued for at least an hour and a half with various exercises. At some point, Rafe had managed to ignore Harry’s light touches. And when they were finally done, he had built up a sheen of sweat that covered his body and his muscles ached.

                ‘I’m so going to make you pay for this,’ Rafe growled. He _had_ felt relaxed during the exercises, but that was gone now and he only felt embarrassed. Harry smirked.

                ‘Looking forward to it, love.’


End file.
